Dagon (Annunaki) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Enlil (Sumerian name), Ellil (Canaanites or Babylonian name); suspected to have impersonated Yahweh as El ---- "Sea God", Fish-God, the Father of Fishes | Identity = | Affiliation = Gods of Mesopotamia (former leader); possibly violent factions of Angels including the (leader while impersonating Yahweh as El) ---- Unnamed race of fish-men (servants); possibly Old Ones | Relatives = Category:Dagon Family Anu (father);Category:Anu Family Ki (mother);Category:Gaea Family Ba'al, Ningal, Ea, Martu, Tammuz (brothers); Inanna, Ereshkigal (sisters); Ninlil (wife); Ullikummis (son); Nergal (son with Ninlil); Marduk (nephew); Shamash (great-nephew); Anshar (grandfather); Kishar (grandmother); Lahmu (great-grandfather); Lahamu (great-grandmother); numerous others; ---- Derketa (wife) ---- Category:Ea Family Unnamed race of fish-men; Dagoth (possible offspring or descendant); Khosatral Khel (offspring)Category:Inanna Family | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dilmun; formerly Irkalla ---- Active in an isle in South Pacific | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (Kushite Death God) | Hair = White | Hair2 = (Kushite Death God); Bald (Kushite Death God and Annunaki) Category:Bald | UnusualFeatures = Multiple forms: Light-skinned massive human-like (Annunaki); ---- Athletic dark-skinned human-like with fangs and a skull as a hat (Kushite Death God); ---- Gigantic squid form; Category:Squid Form Polyphemus-like with scaly arms and hideous head (possible Old One; ) | Citizenship = Dilmun | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = God of thunderCategory:Thunder Deities, windCategory:Wind Deities, airCategory:Air Deities and skyCategory:Sky Deities; former ruler of the Annunaki, supreme organizer of the universe Fish-God Category:Sea Deities ---- Kushite death god,Category:Death Deities chieftain of Kushite gods | Education = | Origin = Possible Old One, possible Annunaki or degenerated god (giant monster, possibly Ea) ---- Fallen angel; ---- Annunaki | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Syd Shores | First = Bible Tales for Young Folk #2 | First2 = (Mention of Philistine god) (Statue of the Philistine god) (Mention of the Kushite god) (Statue of the Kushite god) (Illusion of the Kushite god) (Vision of the aquatic monster) (Mention of the Annunaki god) (Mention of the fallen angel) (Aquatic monster) (Annunaki god) | Overview = Dagon is one or many beings of multiple origin: Fallen angel, god (degenerated, Hyborian death god, Annunaki), demon, gigantic aquatic creature, Old One...). | HistoryText = Origins and early years Dagon has multiple origins, or rather many beings have used his names and posed as each other: * Dagon was the name of a gigantic aquatic creature, suspected to be one of the Old Ones or a degenerated god. ** Alternatively, it has been theorized that Ea (also presented as the Annunaki Dagon's younger brother) became the monstrous aquatic Dagon. * Dagon was an angel living in Heaven who, according to unconfirmed sources, became a fallen angel, cast out of Heaven, possibly for participating in Lucifer's rebellion. * Dagon, also known as Enlil in Sumer and Ellil in Babylon, was the first born son of Anu and Ki, and the Annunaki god of wind and air. The Annunaki were worshiped as far back as the Pre-Cataclysmic Age Atlantis and Valusia. * Dagon was an Hyborian death god worshiped. An connections between between these Dagons remain speculative, although at least one form of the Kushite god matches the known form of the Annunaki god. shows a statue matching the form of Dagon in the Annunaki entry of }} Possible Old One Dagon was a loathsome horror upon Earth even before the coming of Men, the Fall of Lemuria and Atlantis. Annunaki Early years It is speculated that Enlil usurped the name and followers of the monster Dagon who predated him. Dagon was exiled from Dilmun to the underworld of Irkalla for raping the goddess Ninlil. He was eventually allowed to return to Dilmun. He was later granted by Anu the Tablets of Destiny, empowering him as supreme organizer of the universe, while Anu served as the Annunaki's figurehead. Ninlil became his wife at some point. At another point, Dagon planned to annihilate humanity with a great flood, but Ea persuaded him to only punish them. Annunaki Civil War When Tiamat and her son Kingu attacked the Annunaki, Tiamat's minions stole the Tablets of Destiny from Dagon, and Kingu used them as a breastplate granting him great power. They then launched the Annunaki civil war, Kingu leading Tiamat's monster-progeny armies (horned serpents, snake-dragons, demonic lions, lion-men, scorpion-men, and bull-men) and besieging Dilmun. Ba'al (with the help of his brother Ea) usurped Dagon's rule, who had succeeded to Anu and whom they perceived as ineffective. Dagon sired the giant god Ullikummis, made entirely of impenetrable diorite stone, who grew rapidly and chased Ba'al, though he was later defeated by Ba'al and Ea. As Anu and Dagon proved incapable of ending the war, Ea's son Marduk offered to lead Anu's forces against the armies of Tiamat, and in return would become the supreme ruler of the Annunaki. He slew Tiamat, defeated Kingu, retrieved the Tablets of Power and slaughtered Tiamat's remaining followers. He then was crowned ruler of the Annunaki. Post-Civil War It is suspected that in recent years, Dagon impersonated Yahweh as El, and the leader of violent factions of Angels, such as the Asura. Hyborian Age Possible Old One During the Hyborian Age, Dagon was seen by some as a benevolent god, the father of fishes, despite his true nature, and his jealousy-driven goal of returning all life to the sea. The monster Dagon was likely the parent of the god Khosatral Khel, worshiped by the Dagonites or Dagonians. He was possibly either the precursor, ancestor or progenitor of the demon Dagoth. He was served by a race of fish-men of whom he was the progenitor. He also had disciples who "became one with the sea", turning into fish-men (or "men of the sea), in the name of Dagon. Those disciples were mentioned in tales, presented as mermaids and sirens. They raided villages to capture new members, who were controlled and transformed by Dagon. :In a possible future, Conan was confronted to such a group, and was turned by Dagon into one of his mindless slaves. Kushite Death God At least in 16,000 BC, Dagon was a Death God in Kush. His statue was one of the many in the Temple of a Thousand Gods of Messantia, in Argos. He was chieftain of Kushite gods. Both Derketo and Dagon were worshiped in the temple of Zembabwei, in gold images. An area within the Western Ocean was considered forbidden, to enter being to defy the curse of Dagon, as the black corsair Ahmaan the Merciless had vanished there a century before the Age of Conan. He became Derketa's husband (Derkata was originally Derketo, a male Shemite god whose story was garbled, and eventually became the goddess Derketa to mate with Dagon). When Conan and Bêlit came to the Temple of a Thousand Gods to acquire the Iron-Bound Book of Skelos, the priest used his hypnosis powers to have both of them to appear to the other respectively as Dagon and Derketa, for them to fight each other. Conan, triumphing over "Derketa", was able to figure things before he would slay Bêlit. Unclear facts ... Antiquity Biblical times The ancient Philistines had a legend about Dagon, the Fish-God, and the Philistines worshiped Dagon. The Israelites, now including many idol-worshipers, went to battle with the Philistines, bringing the Ark of the Covenant to ensure their victory. Allegedly, due to God being angry with the Israelites who worshiped idols, the Philistines won the battle and took the Ark. They brought it to their city of Ashdod and placed the Ark in the temple of Dagon. The two next nights, the statue of Dagon fell or broke, and the Philistines returned the Ark to the Israelites, as the prophet Samuel had said they would. 200 AD ... ---- At some point, Ulysses Bloodstone somehow came into possession of a Micronesian votive idol which possibly represented Dagon, which ended up in his curios. Modern days ... The race of fish-men he had sired lived on a putrid isle in South Pacific, worshiped Dagon and sacrificed humans to him at his altar, a Cyclopean monolith. During World War I, a tanker was attacked by a German sea raider. Two variations of this story exist: * The tanker was sunk, but two seamen and a passenger survived in a lifeboat. The seamen were later captured by the fish-men, while the passenger arrived safely onto their island where he inspected the altar to Dagon. The fish-men then gathered around the altar, to sacrifice both fish and the two seamen to him. Dagon then emerged to consume those, causing the survivor to go mad and flee. * The tanker was captured, but the passenger managed to escape. He arrived on a lifeboat on the island, and inspected the altar until he saw Dagon and went mad. He later found himself in San Francisco, where he remained insane, until the fish-men found him again. | Personality = Dagon was a jealous god who wished to have all life return to the sea. | Powers = The Annunaki Dagon ranked second in power and influence, after his father Anu but before his younger brother Ea. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As a death god, Dagon was equipped with the scythe-sword that cut down souls like wheat. | Notes = * Dagon was an Assyro-Babylonian and Levantine (Canaanite) deity, later used by H.P. Lovecraft in Dagon and The Shadow Over Innsmouth. It remains to be seen if the mythological Dagon (the god) and Lovecraft's take on Dagon (the monster and possible Old One) are the same entity in the Marvel Universe. ** First appearing in Marvel Premiere, Sligguth, as the son of an Elder God worshiped by his Serpent-Men descendants in the US coastal city of Starkesboro, is considered as inspired either by H.P. Lovecraft's Dagon or by Cthulhu, while the Serpent-Men stand for the Deep Ones and Starkesboro for Innsmouth. * Evasive references of Dagon (presumably the monster and possible Old One) are made through history: ** In Wales during the period the Roman Empire occupied the British Isles, a moor was known as Dagon-Moor, a mound as Dagon's Barrow, a lake Dagon's Meer, another place Dagon's Ring. The relation, if any, of those places to Dagon is unknown. ** In Cimmeria during the Hyborian Age, which became the British Isles during the Modern Age, a cavern was known as Dagon's Cave (at least during the Modern Age). The relation, if any, of that place (or its inhabitant, the Dark People) to Dagon is unknown. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Links = * [http://www.angelfire.com/planet/mythguide/dagon_enlil.html Dagon at the Guide to the Mythological Universe] * Dagon at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe web-site * Enlil and Dagon at Wikipedia }} Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Cthulhu Mythos Characters Category:Kushite Deities Category:Squid Form